


Waiting

by Izzu



Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Makai no Hana, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for ep 25. He's his mother's son. Waiting shouldn't be a hard thing for him to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I last wrote anything anyway.

_Waiting…_

_Was this how Mother have felt when she waited patiently for Father to return from the Promised Land?_

He shook his head. Silly him. It’s not the first time he have waited on people. He used to have waited for his parents to come home safely. He’d waited for Uncle Rei to come back with his parents, as he did for his father’s _other_ comrades who _also_ gone to look for his parents.

Waiting again this time for Mayuri shouldn’t be as hard.

Raiga stared at the still sleeping Mayuri, recalling her desperate plea to be killed; fearing the thought of losing her precious memories of all of them. Remembering her words to him when he saw her inside her ego.

“Good morning, Mayuri.” he said. Trying his best to smile, even if a part of him was scared stiff at the thought of her not waking up anytime soon. Scared at the thought of her staring back at him, not recognizing who he is.

_‘Keep smiling’_

He remembered that chant his mother always told him. That no matter how hard things are, he just have to keep smiling.

_Mom is so strong…_

He wondered how it have been for her, back then… while waiting for his father. Gonza said she had lived at her apartment alone by herself, trying to finish her picture book. Giving her all to finish the book and wishing that his father could return in time to see it. Because she had promised his father that he should be the first one to see it. Though it end up his mother couldn’t have his father _be_ that first person. He wondered how his mother have felt then.

_But Father did come home, didn’t he? So all that waiting wasn’t in vain!_

Raiga stared at Mayuri’s sleeping form again. Sooner or later, Mayuri would wake up. He just have to keep waiting patiently. If his mother could do it, he should also be able to do it. And it won't _just_ be Mayuri who'd return to his side. His parents too, as also those that went to look for them. Someday, everyone would come back. As long as he don't lose hope.

Yes, he shouldn’t give up on hope. Everything’s going to be all right.


End file.
